


Bloody, but Unbowed

by somedayisours



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bitterness, Child Death, Cruelty, Gen, I probably would be as well if I were in her shoes, Implied Relationships, Internal Monologue, Minn-Erva is a cold hearted bitch, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: Minn-Erva lays in the dry C-53 dirt waiting to die.





	Bloody, but Unbowed

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the poem _Invictus_ by William Ernest Henley.

She shouldn't have ever listened to Yon-Rogg.

What Minn-Erva should have done was shoot Yon-Rogg in the back and finish off Vers like she had intended to from the start. Yes, that's what she should have done. She could have left the both of them rotting in the C-53 dirt with no one the wiser. She could have even claimed that Yon-Rogg perished in the blast with the enemy, a true hero trying to achieve the Kree's wishes to the very end. 

But she'd followed his orders and hadn't spoken a word against him when the other's protested the idea of bringing Vers back to Hala with them. She was paying for her loyalty to him in full now.

Vers had ultimately turned out like a spoiled child and Yon-Rogg her doting parent, maybe it was for the better that Ky-Rinn passed before her father got the chance to raise her. Or maybe it was just Vers that made Yon-Rogg lose his self-discipline and Ky-Rinn would have turned out fine. Now, wouldn't that have been hilarious.

Ultimately it didn't matter what she should have done, she was missing two limbs and half-buried in the C-53 dirt with the smoking remains of her ship. Minn-Erva hoped Vers got exactly what she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was based on Minn-Erva's statement that she just didn't like Carol.


End file.
